Air Pilots, Flight Engineers and Flying Instructors
About This Job Air pilots, flight engineers and flying instructors work for airline and air freight companies, flying schools and other public and private sector aircraft operators. Air Pilots fly fixed wing aircraft and helicopters to provide air transportation and other services, such as crop spraying and aerial surveying. Flight Engineers help air pilots monitor, troubleshoot and maintain aircraft systems, as well as with pre- and post-flight inspections. Flying Instructors teach flying techniques and procedures to student and licensed pilots. Earnings Annual Median Salary $99,803 Duties Air Pilots * Conduct pre-flight inspection of aircraft and check passenger and cargo distribution to ensure that weight and balance specifications are met * Co-ordinate flight activities with ground crews and air-traffic control, inform crew members of flight and test procedures and direct activities of aircraft crew during flights * Contact control towers for takeoff clearances, arrival instructions and other information * Conduct in-flight tests and monitor functioning of aircraft equipment and systems during flights, maintain communications with flight dispatchers and weather forecasters and respond to and report in-flight emergencies and malfunctions * Prepare flight evaluation reports * Train pilots to use new equipment, or prepare them for examinations to re-validate or upgrade existing licences * May fly new or experimental planes to examine their flight performance and safety * May participate in search and rescue operations, forest firefighting, aerial surveying, crop dusting and other services Flight Engineers * Inspect aircraft prior to takeoff according to pre-flight checklist and verify passenger and cargo distribution to ensure that weight and balance specifications are met * Assist air pilots in monitoring aircraft systems, equipment and functions during flight * Make in-flight repairs, such as replacing fuses and adjusting instruments, and follow emergency procedures to compensate for equipment malfunction or failure * Perform post-flight inspections, record equipment malfunctions and corrective actions taken during flight and report required repairs to ground maintenance personnel Flying Instructors * Instruct student pilots in procedures and techniques of flying aircraft and in ground-school subjects such as navigation, radio procedures and flying regulations * Train licensed pilots for additional certification Work Environment Work in this occupation is typically performed in a structured environment, such as an office or school, or inside an airplane or helicopter. Also, work circumstances may be treacherous, a potential source of injuries and produce sufficient noise to cause marked distraction or possible loss of hearing. Job Requirements Education, training & qualifications Pilots and Flight Engineers * Completion of secondary school and graduation from a certified flying or aviation school are required. * A university degree or college diploma may be required. * A commercial pilot's licence or an air transport pilot's licence is required. * Additional licences or endorsements to fly different types of aircraft are required. * Flight engineers require a flight engineer license issued by Transport Canada. * Structured training is provided by employers Flight Instructors * Completion of secondary school and graduation from a certified flying or aviation school are required. * A university degree or college diploma may be required. * A commercial pilot's or an air transport pilot's licence is required. * Transport Canada ratings and endorsements to provide instructions on different types of aircraft are required Skills * Directive * Motor Coordination * Manual Dexterity * Detail-Oriented * General Learning Ability * Finger Dexterity